Original Warbling
by OhGodsPoorNico
Summary: What if the Warblers were doing original songs instead of the NDs. What ridiculous songs would they come up with? Which ones would they use? Songs so far by: Wes, Nick&Jeff, and Thad
1. Introduction

**AN: Set before original songs. New Directions did not think of doing original songs, and Kurt is at Dalton. Just so you know, I tend to make up words and put them into my writing. Just so you won't become confused.**

* * *

><p>"Warblers." Wes exclaimed at the beginning of a Warblers Meeting. "We need to outshine those New Directions. How?"<p>

"Wear feathers instead of blazers." Cried Blaine.

"Not be so uptight." Deadpanned Thad.

"Have someone else take solos other than Blaine." Suggested Nick and Jeff together.

"No, no, and no. Anybody else?" Wes asked, looking around the room.

Slowly, shakily, the newest warbler raised his hand. "Kurt," Wes called, surprised. Kurt never spoke during Meetings.

"Our songs," started Kurt. "While modern and popular, all sound the same to some people. I suggest that we write our own songs. We would automatically have a leg up from all the other competitors, although I doubt that Aural Intensity would be much of a problem."

At this, everyone nodded agreefully. "All in favor of doing original songs for regionals."

Every single hand went up. "It's settled."


	2. Wes

AN: Set before original songs. New Directions did not think of doing original songs, and Kurt is at Dalton. Just so you know, I tend to make up words and put them into my writing. Just so you won't become confused.

"Well, since I am the only one who decided to write a song over the weekend, I guess I will have to go first!" Exclaimed Wes excitedly. _Here goes, _he thought.

"_Sweet sweet gavel of mine, oooh oh ooooooh_," Wes started singing sweetly.

"_Oh when you glitter and shine_

_You bang on my desk_

_To keep others quiet_" He looked pointedly at Nick and Jeff, who always seemed to talk during Warblers meetings.

_"You're respected almost as much as I_

_If it's from fear or from love, love, loooove."_ He looked at his gavel adoringly.

_"Sweet gavel of mine_

_I love you_

_I love you"_

Blaine elbowed Kurt softly in the ribs. "Is Wes _crying?_" Blaine asked wonderously. Kurt nodded.

_"I love you_

_Sweet gavel of mine" _He took a deep breath.

"_I love you." _

Trent hesitantly stood up, applauding very slowly. David quickly pulled him back down on the sofa.

Thad cleared his throat. "As, ahem, _heartfelt, _as that was, I'm pretty sure that the judges might not be able to relate to that song on such a personal level." Nick and Jeff snickered.

Wes wiped his eyes. "Sorry." And sat back down.

**AN: Any suggestions on what David's, Thad's, Nick&Jeff's, Trent's, or any other warblers songs should be about would be great. They can be 'trouty mouth' like ones or they could be ones they could actually use for regionals. I already have Blaine's and Kurt's written, I just need to write chapters to go along with it, and I think I should add a few more like "Sweet gavel of mine" before adding some serious ones. Thanks!**

**~Lea**


	3. Thad

**Sorry Guys, It's short, I know. It's more of a filler, really. I need some really bad songs before going into the good ones. Ideas always welcome!**

* * *

><p>Thad cleared his throat. "Warblers, Thomas," he did a double take. "Thomas, what are you doing here?" He asked. Thomas was in the debate club, Dalton Brainiacs, soccer team, and French club, but not in the Warblers.<p>

Thomas replied after a few moments. "I was, uh, thinking about joining the Warblers and I wanted to ask you when I could audition."

Thad cleared his throat again. "Very well then, you can come back at five and I will talk to you at that time. Now shoo," Thad waved his hand at the door. Thomas scrambled out of the room.

Thad stood up. "Any Warblers have original songs you would like to share?" When no one else stood up, Thad cleared his throat for a third time. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to share mine." He took a deep breath and began singing.

_"Hey you! You, yeah I'm talking to you!_

_What do you think you're doing?_

_You're messing around while you should be working,_

_What do you mean we can perform off campus?_

_Well, I have something to tell you!_

_You mock us sir, yeah you mock us sir_

_What do you think your doing?_

_You mock us sir, yeah you mock us sir,_

_What do you think your doing?_

_Yo-"_

Thad was cut off by David and Wes turning off the music.

'Where did that come from?' Blaine thought absently before Wes and David began to speak.

"Thank you, Thaddeus," Thad cringed at the usage of his full name, which he hated. "But I don't think that is quite what we're looking for for Regionals. We're getting closer, though!"


	4. Nick&Jeff

Jeff: _lyrics_

Nick: **Lyrics**

**Disclaimer: I got Glee as a reward for my loving fangirliness. Oh wait... Never mind...**

**I decided that Klaine will have a goofy one too, but I will not write it. Review with the wackiest, completely and utterly absurd songs you know!**

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff lay on Nick's bed with their ankles crossed in the air, not unlike a teenage girl's. Both seemed to be concentrating on something just outside of their grasp. Suddenly, Jeff yelled, "I got it!"<p>

Nick sat up quickly. "What did you think of?" He asked excitedly. Jeff explained his plan to his best friend(and boyfriend) , who nodded approvingly as he listened.

"I think…" Nick said once Jeff had finished talking. "That that is the most wonderful idea I have ever heard in my life!" And so Nick and Jeff began to write.

* * *

><p>Wes banged his gavel on the desk, narrowly missing David's fingers. David shot him a death glare.<p>

"Warblers, can I bring this meeting to order?" He asked rhetorically. The room was silent. On his left, Thad began role-call.

"Anderson?" "Here!"

"Brown?" "Here!"

Carter?" "As present as Christmas morning, sir!" James cried. Thad glared at him.

"Just a 'here' would suffice. Duval?" Silence.

"Nick? Nick Duval?" Thad tried again.

"Jeff Sterling?" Jeff was always with Nick; it would only make sense that he wasn't at practice, either.

Just then, the door burst open. Kurt turned, half expecting Blaine to burst through it singing Katy Perry or Maroon 5. Of course, Blaine was sitting right next to him…

"Sorry I'm late!" Nick and Jeff cried together. "We were just finishing our duet. It's beautiful!"

"Well then," Wes said. "I guess you'll just have to sing it to us." Nick nodded, sitting at the grand piano.

Jeff started singing.

"_You know, my friend, we agree,_

_That although, there's no referee,_

_Our situation is a bit unfair."_

Nick joined him.

"_**But even though we can do-wop**_

_**Behind the boy with the hidden hair-mop,**_

_**Issues aside, he does put to much gel in his hair."**_

Jeff took over again.

"_His hair has nothing on mine,_

_It won't glitter, it certainly won't shine,_

_It's not as Blonde as Draco Malfoy's and_

_It's as un-straight as his sexuality,_

_No matter how much goop he puts in it…"_

Blaine looked mildly offended, as he could tell who this song was about. Nick had a solo next.

"**But, although he's not as sexy as me,**

**Or as good a singer,**

**Our real problem is as crazy as a banana tree…"**

"Say, Nicky, isn't it a pain-"

"**-When all the solos go to Blaine-"**

"_-It's as depressing as rain-"_

"**-It hurts like getting hit by a cane-"**

"_-If only the Council had a brain!"_

"**We need to showcase other voices!"**

"_You know, there are some other choices-"_

"_**-Then that dapper, overgelling Warbler…"**_

"Named…""Blaine…"

"_**Huzzah!" **_The two boys ended by leaping into the , Flint, and Cameron gave a standing ovation, understanding the pain behind the lyrics. The rest of the room, however, stayed completely silent.

Finally, Thad stood up. "That was… nice, guys, but I don't think that's what we're looking for. We're getting there, though. That was a really good melody!"

Jeff looked like he was about to cry, and Nick patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "We'll get 'em next time, Jeffy." He muttered in Jeff's ear. Jeff nodded, still frowning, but his heart leapt with joy. He really did love his boyfriend…


End file.
